The present invention relates generally to devices and apparatus for use in grooming horses and like animals and, more particularly to horse-retaining tether devices and horse grooming stalls utilizing same.
As is widely known, horses of the type particularly bred for racing or show purposes have become in recent years a relatively popular and often lucrative investment-type property, individual horses typically commanding purchase prices of tens of thousands of dollars and often considerably more. Accordingly, extraordinary precautions and care are taken in tending to the various needs of horses of this type.
For instance, such horses are meticulously groomed daily before and after every training session, as well as before and after each race or show performance. However, despite the ever increasing investment value of show and race horses, the method and tools presently utilized for grooming have remained essentially unchanged for many years. Grooming is ordinarily performed in a horse stall equipped on opposite side walls thereof with lengths of heavy gauge metal chain adapted to be latched to opposite sides of a horse's halter to hold the horse while it is washed, brushed and other grooming chores are performed. In addition, horses must be chained in this manner when being attended by a veterinarian or a farrier. Disadvantageously, such chains provide no convenient means of adjusting the length thereof to permit selectively restricting the horse to a desired limited range of movement to retain the horse essentially stationary during grooming. The heavy metal gauge of chains typically used also poses some risk of injury to the horse, which occurs on occasion sometimes resulting in critical injury. Furthermore, the chains are provided with no safe means of stowage when not in use, further presenting a risk of injury, and accordingly, the chains must be removed from the stall following each grooming.
In contrast, the present invention provides a substantially improved tether device and an improved horse grooming stall utilizing same which essentially eliminates all of the aforementioned disadvantages and poses virtually no risk of injury to the horse.